Searching
by LightSinger
Summary: Mamoru, betrayed by Usagi, leaves for America to regain the happiness he had lost. Usagi, heart broken, begins to search for him in forgiveness and to regain her heart again. Rated T for some swearing
1. Heart Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Searching**

**__**

She paced around the block pushing the limits of her physical endurance.

_'It's my fault, I was the one who made him leave. I was so stupid.'_

With another push, she went faster leaving traces of tears drying on her cheeks.

_'I pushed him too far. It was my fault. If I didn't betray him....'_

She continued to run, ignoring the angry protests from her legs.

_'Mamo-chan come back! I didn't mean to, it just happened. Please we need you, I need you!'_

Unable to take anymore, she collapsed just a block away from the arcade. Letting the rain soak her.

"Mamo-chan, please!"

******

The rain pelted the windows of the Crown Arcade, the various noises of games and mindless chatter filled the area. Sitting by the counter with his trusty cup of black coffee Mamoru Chiba seemed to be in pensive thoughts.

_'Usako, how could you? Did a thousand years mean absolutely nothing to you?'_

"Mamoru-kun?"

Startled by the sudden intrusion, Mamoru's blue eyes looked up to meet Motoki's green ones.

"I heard what happened from Minako-chan, are you going to be okay?"

A barrage of emotions flitted across his eyes, before resuming his emotionless stare.

"Motoki-kun.... I think... I need to get away."

Sympathetic green eyes stared at the young man sadly.

"Okay I understand, just keep contact with me ok? I will always be here for you."

Mamoru looked up and smiled at appreciation at his friend.

"Thanks Motoki-kun, but if you would please excuse, me I need to speak to someone to get my travel plans settled."

Minako was on her way to the arcade to see if she could help Mamoru. But as she turned the corner, in the middle of the sidewalk sat young girl, her odangos were drooping with all the rain.

"Usagi-chan?"

She looked up.

"Minako-chan."

"Usagi-chan are you alright?"

A look of pain crossed the young blonde's face.

"No Minako-chan, I'm never going to be alright again."

Minako studied Usagi's face, she couldn't say she didn't deserve it. Usagi had ripped Mamoru's heart out and then set to burn it.

"Usagi-chan, you're going to catch a cold, let's go home."

Usagi then stood up, furious.

"You don't want me near him do you?"

"Usagi-"

"No! None of you want me near him! Because I was total bitch to him, I ripped out his heart, I crushed him to pieces, I don't deserve him! And you know what!? You're all right! I don't deserve him! I should never be allowed to see him again! But it hurts Minako-chan! It truly hurts!"

Usagi began to start crying, by-passers stepped around, and Minako began to worry. How Usagi treated Mamoru was cruel but she was still their princess which meant they were entitled to help her.

"C'mon Usagi-chan, lets go home."

A red eyed Usagi simply followed.

******

Mamoru walked in the rain, effectively getting his clothes soaked.

A large condo appeared before him. Mamoru hesitated for a few moments before he rang the buzzard. Michiru opened the door with pure sympathy in her eyes.

"Mamoru-san, I haven't seen you since..."

"Michiru-san, I need to ask a favor..."

Michiru regarded him for a moment before sighing.

"It's okay Mamoru-san, I know what you're going for, here."

Michiru gently put two glossy tickets for 1st class on a plane going to America.

Mamoru gave her an elated smile.

"Thank you Michiru-san."

"Don't think nothing of it! Haruka, Setsuna, and I, knew you would need some time away. How Usagi-hime acted was irresponsible and cruel. You deserved it, after this whole ordeal. And don't worry about repaying us. It was absolutely no burden what so ever." Michiru gave another kind smile and opened her arms expecting a hug.

Mamoru grinned and hugged Michiru. He told her to give his regards to the other outers before he left the condo. He stared at the ticket before looking up the stormy sky and sighing. He had to get back home to pack, his flight left for tomorrow.

**((A/N))**

**Review please!**


	2. The reason

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Searching**

**/\/**

Naru was sitting in the Crown Arcade when Mamoru came by with a suitcase in hand, and gave a farewell hug to Motoki. And then, unexpectedly, he came over to where she was sitting.

"Naru-san, I haven't known you for long, but for the time we have known each other, thank you."

She gave another easy smile.

"I'm going to really miss you Mamoru-san. Where ever you are-" Here she gave him a sly grin "-I hope we can meet again very soon. It seems we haven't had much time to be good friends."

He shook his head sadly.

"It's okay Mamoru-san. Go enjoy your vacation! And whenever you decide to come back, make sure you got me a souvenir first!" Naru smiled teasingly.

"You and Motoki-kun both want souvenirs." Mamoru smiled right back before giving a quick handshake and leaving the arcade.

**(())**

Minako handed another tissue to Usagi. Tissues littered her bedroom floor, as Usagi went through boxes at light speed.

"Usagi-chan?"

"Yes Minako-chan?"

"I know this is rather personal, but I just want to know.

"It's okay Minako-chan."

"Do... do you still love Mamoru-san?"

Without a moments hesitation, Usagi looked up from the floor and straight into the depths of Minako's eyes.

"Minako-chan, what I did was wrong. So very wrong. Every time I remember the Mamo-chan's face I feel the tear in my heart get bigger. I _need_ him Minako-chan! And it hurts, it hurts too much!"

Minako saw Usagi double over and go into another round of weeping. All she could do is hold her tighter.

**__**

Usagi sat there, in Minako's arms, with a sea of tissues surrounding them. She could still remember what had led to her to betray her Mamo-chan.

_~*Flashback*~_

_Usagi wandered around the manor. It was her great aunt's 89th birthday. As tradition, everyone in the family attended as well as a few of Great Aunt Tuskino's associates._

_Great Aunt Tuskino's best friend attended as well, she brought her great grandson to enjoy the party and hopefully make some new friends. The weird thing about both of them, was that they were rather stubborn, smart, prideful, and could be a pain in the butt._

_But the strangest thing, was that they had red eyes and reddish-pinkish hair._

_Usagi dully noted that it looked like Chibi-Usa's hair and eyes. So out of curiosity she went to go talk to them. In the 10 minutes she spoke to them, she learned they were from Italy, the woman's name was Gabriella and her great grandson's name was Josepi._

_Usagi and Josepi hit it off right away, and soon before she knew it, she agreed to meet Josepi at a small cafe._

_It was a new friendship that would end in a betrayal._

_*~End of Flashback~*_

Usagi wept more in Minako's arms before giving in to exhaustion. Leaving way for the nightmare.

**((A/N))**

**Dear Readers there are 2 possible outcomes for this story, and I'm leaving the decision to you. Please go vote on my poll for which ending you want. Or you can PM me.**

**Should Usagi and Mamoru end up together at the end of this story?**

**Review Plwease!**


	3. The Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Searching**

**__**

Usagi wandered the empty halls of the Crystal Palace.

_'Is this a dream? Or did I time travel again to the 30th century?'_

In the farthest door of the corridor she was in, she could hear someone sobbing. She rushed to door and yanked it open. Her gasp echoed off the walls.

******

Mamoru waited patiently in line to get his passport checked. After he had said good bye to all of his friends, he immediately went to the airport and got everything checked in. A woman stamped the passport and gave him the okay to board the plane.

_'Good-bye minna.'_

**(())**

Minako sighed in sadness as she saw Mamoru's plane fly off. Usagi had fallen asleep, letting Minako secretly go watch Mamoru leave.

She didn't know he was leaving. It was by luck they ran into each other. After Minako checked up on the sleeping Usagi, and deemed she was too out of it, she went outside for a quick walk.

They ran into each other. He was about to get into his car when he saw her.

He gave her a quick farewell and his cell phone number incase anything were to happen, and drove off towards the airport.

Minako saw his plane fly off in the distance.

_'Bye Mamoru-san, come back soon. Perhaps things may work out."_

**__**

Usagi saw a 17 year old Chibi-Usa crying on the floor. Her pink pigtails seemed to droop and her face was as pale as a sheet.

"Chibi-Usa! What's wrong?"

Chibi-Usa looked up and saw her future mother.

"You!" She screamed in anger

"Chibi-Usa?"

"Don't you dare call me that! I am not your daughter!"

"Ch-chibi-Usa?" Usagi started, tears pooling in her eyes.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I DON'T WANT _YOUR_ NAME!" She screeched.

Usagi gulped pushing back the tears. "Small lady, what's wrong?"

Chibi-Usa looked up at her mother with cruel eyes. "I've always wondered."

"Wondered what?"

Chibi-Usa looked up at her future mother, her red orbs saddened and blank.

"Why I only received powers from the Moon, and none from the Earth." she said softly.

"What?"

Chibi-Usa looked up again and began speaking heatedly.

"Ever since I was child I realized that I should've have also received powers from the Earth and Moon if I truly was yours and Mamoru's child!"

Usagi's eyes widened.

"No."

"Yes, _mother._ I've put the pieces of the puzzle together."

"No." Usagi repeated, shaking.

"Don't believe me? Look at me! I have red eyes and pink hair! _Just. Like. Him._"

"NO!" Usagi yelled. Tears began to stream down her face.

Chibi-Usa looked at her mother with a look despair and hatred.

"Because of your tryst in the past _and future_-"

"No."

"-You've left no suitable heir for the throne." Chibi-Usa's eyes seemed to blaze as she spoke.

"Chibi-Usa! No, Stop!"

"Face it Usagi, you do not control Earth, only Mamoru can!"

"Chibi-Usa! Please Stop! No more!"

"The Earth is dying _mother_! Because of your betrayal and you know what you're doing right now?"

"Chibi-Usa..."

"You're sitting in _your _throne room, drowning in self pity! While the rest of the Earth is dying!"

"STOP IT! NO MORE!" Usagi cried, she sank to her knees sobbing.

"NO MORE?! ITS YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT THE FUTURE IS RUINED! I THOUGHT YOU LOVE MAMORU I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME! BUT IT TURNS OUT I WAS WRONG!"

"STOP!"

"I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY MOTHER!"

Usagi woke up with tears soaking her shirt and the orange bed sheets.

"Ch-chibi-Us-usa..." She looked up and saw her blotchy face in Minako's mirror.

"I need to fix this!" She said determined, as she wiped her tears, and ran out of the house.

**((A/N))**

**Please go to my profile and vote, there will be a certain chapter where I can't continue until I know the outcome of what people want.**

**Review please!**


	4. Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Searching**

******

Mamoru stepped out of the airport doors into the illuminated airport pick-up. He took a quick look around, and saw Neo-green signs with english words printed in neat white lettering.

_'Thank Kami-sama I took advanced classes in English.'_

He whistled for taxi and rattled off a hotel name.

**(())**

Minako took slow steps to her house. She needed to think of a good way to gently tell Usagi that Mamoru had left for America.

"Speak of the devil..." She muttered as Usagi turned a corner and ran straight into Minako.

"Gomen, Minako-chan! But I really do need to see Mamoru-chan!"

She immediately took a step to block Usagi and asked: "What for?"

Usagi took a pleading look on her eyes and said, "Minako-chan, I need to set things right! I just had such a horrible nightmare that made me realize that without him, things would fall apart, and that I was wrong and I love him more than anything!"

Minako looked at Usagi and saw the desperate look in her eyes.

_'She has to know sometime, right?'_

She took a deep breath and said it as quickly as possible.

"Usagi-chan, Mamoru left for America."

******

"Hey, do you mind if we pick someone else up? They're going to same place you are."

"Uh, no I don't mind."

The taxi man nodded his head, and turned his attention back to wheel as he turned a corner towards another airport.

The dark silhouette of a woman approached the taxi.

**__**

Usagi stared at Minako as if she grew another head.

"Mamoru.... Left.... For America?"

Minako looked at friend wary of her reaction. "Hai."

It was the second time that day, Usagi went into blackness defined as the dream world.

**((A/N))**

**Once again, please go vote on my profile or send me a PM! It decides the end of this story.**

**Reviews please!**


	5. Angelina

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Searching**

******

Mamoru watched with distinct interest as the taxi driver got out, and grabbed the woman's bags, putting them in the trunk along with his.

"Excuse me?"

He whirled his head, to be faced with an italian women, with waist long black hair, and molten honey brown eyes. She spoke with a thick accent.

"Ha-er yes?"

The women looked rather timid, before going on.

"I is new to these uh.....-" Her face scrunched up as she mumbled in italian

"- Aha! American ways. Could you uh.... hm.... Ah! Please help me?"

He blinked. His english must've been better than he thought for her to think he was American.

"I am so sorry Miss, I am not American."

"You are not?"

He shook his head.

"I am from Japan."

"But you... uh... speak so well the english!"

"I took classes in high school."

"High school? What... year?"

"I just graduated."

The women had a grand smile.

"I graduate too! I graduate a week ago, and I come to America to...."

Her eyes teared up and it looked like she was going to fall to pieces.

_'Just like me, when I found out that Usagi....'_

Mamoru instantly felt pity and understanding before blurting out:

"You don't have to tell me!" Mamoru watched her pick herself up quickly and give another bright smile.

"Sorry, its just that every time I think about it, I feels so sad."

She gave a sad smile, before the noise of the driver's door opening, shocked them out of their own world.

**(())**

"Minako-chan, I think this is serious."

Minako looked at the black cat, before sighing.

"Luna, you know she brought this on herself. She knew the consequences and yet ignored them anyway."

Minako stated with maturity, until she tripped on a twig and fell face first.

"MY FACE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Luna rolled her eyes on the blonde senshi before stating:

"Minako-chan! She doesn't eat, she doesn't wail, she stares at the mirror miserably, and when she thinks no one is around, she begins crying over the picture her and Mamoru-san took together!"

"Luna, I know how Usagi is feeling. Goddess of love and beauty remember? But I also know how Mamoru felt by the betrayal, and if anything, Usagi really deserves this!" Minako huffed before walking home again.

******

"Thank you for your services." Mamoru replied as the taxi man dropped him and the woman at the hotel.

"You, staying at the hotel too?"

He nodded his head.

She gave another toothy grin.

"Now, I know one person in America!"

Mamoru smiled back at her joy.

"It's nice to at least know someone in this country." He politely agreed.

"I agree! But you don't know my name!" She said in slight horror.

"Well you don't really know mine." He counter argued.

"I'll tell mine, if you tell me yours." She said with a mischievous grin.

Mamoru couldn't help but internally smile, in the few minutes he had met her, she seemed to make everything lighter and happier.

"I think its a deal." He said firmly.

The woman gave another smile. "My name is Angelina Mariana, and you?"

Mamoru gave a genuine smile to Angelina. "Its Mamoru Chiba. This is just hunch, but I feel like you and me are going to be friends Angelina."

Angelina gave another smile. "I could not agree more Mamoru."

They both picked up their bags, and walked into the hotel.

**((A/N))**

**I should update my other stories but I had inspiration for this one.**

**Please vote on the poll!**

**Reviews are appreciated as well!**


	6. Both

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Searching**

**(())**

"Hey Rei-chan!"

The raven haired miko, looked over and smiled at the bubbly blond.

"What's up Minako-chan?"

"Nothing really. I just thought I would spend some time with you seeing as everyone else is busy and Usagi-chan is..."

A quiet silence settled over the area they the two senshi occupied..

"Minako-chan... Do you think he'll be okay?" Rei asked timidly.

Minako blinked back her stupor. Rei never talked timidly, she was usually the one who took command in emotional situations like this.

"Yeah." Minako said slowly. "I think he'll pull through."

Silence once again reigned in the area.

"But what if-"

"What if, nothing Rei-chan." Minako chastised "Usagi-chan betrayed Mamoru-san. It was wrong. If anything, this would be a good time for the both of them to sort out where they stand."

The miko gave Minako a worried look.

"Is there anything we can do? Poor Mamoru-san! I simply cannot fathom the unbelievable pain he is going through right now! And I know that Usagi-chan deserves it, but she is our hime and friend! I hate to stand by and watch her wilt away to nothing!" By now the miko was close to tears.

Minako gave her a sympathetic look. "I understand what you are going through Rei-chan. But right now for all we can do, is give Mamoru some time to sort out everything. As for Usagi, she needs our support as friends and not as senshi. "

Rei gave Minako a look of gratitude and relief.

"Thank you Minako-chan, I've spent days worrying about both of them."

Minako gave Rei a smile. "Its what I do! Now, any new manga?" She asked, her eyebrows wiggling.

Rei groaned. "I swear, every time you guys come over, its like your trying to take all my new mangas!"

"But Reeeeeeei-chan!"

"My gosh Minako! You sound like a police siren!"

But her smile betrayed her tone.

******

"Now say this: The princess fell in love with the prince."

"The princess fell in love with the prinnce."

"Try not to over pronounce your Ns so hard."

"Okay."

"Now try again: The princess fell in love with the prince."

"The princess fell in love with the prince."

"Very good."

Angelina gave out a squeal of excitement. "My english is better?!"

Mamoru gave a coy smile. "Your pronunciations are much better. You're truly are a quick learner."

"Grazi- er thank you so much Mamo!"

He gave her another smile. After a few days in America, they had gotten to known each other very well. And Angelina began to call him 'Mamo' saying that "Mamrou" was very hard to pronounce. He then began to call her "Angie" saying that it was only fair.

"Not to mention it Angie."

Her nose wrinkled up. "My name is not too hard to pro-pro-pro... say, unlike yours Mamo!"

"I don't care, I'm still calling you that!"

She stuck her tongue out with him.

"Now that's not mature!"

"I never said I was." She replied with a teasing grin.

He simply rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say _Angie_. Now lets see if we can fix your slurs."

"MY NAME IS ANGELINA!"

**__**

Usagi looked dimly at the ceiling. Her family began to worry about her. Seeing as she was never down for dinner even though ever night her mother cooked her favorites.

"Usagi-chan."

Usagi glanced down to see her guardian cat looking at her with worried eyes.

"Usagi-chan, please! You need to eat, your family is worried about you and so are the senshi."

"But Luna, he's gone." She replied sadly. "And _he _left for Italy a while ago. I miss them both Luna."

Luna's fur stood up on end when she heard about him.

"Usagi-chan! How dare you! You just broke Mamoru-san's heart, and out of all of it, you miss _him?!_"

Usagi looked down at Luna's flamming red orbs before sighing.

"I miss both of them Luna. It's like I _need_ Mamoru but I _want him."_

Luna looked at her charge in disgust. "I thought you were crying over Mamoru-san."

Usagi shook her head. "No, I was crying for both of them."

Luna shook her head in disgust before leaving out the window.

Usagi stared at the spot Luna just occupied. After hearing about Mamoru leaving for America, she spent several days crying in misery and in pensive thinking. She was trying to sort out her feeling for the both of them and had gotten so confused that she began to cry. She thought she would be stuck wondering forever. It wasn't until after careful analysis of her feelings, she realized was going on in her heart.

She needed _both _of them. She couldn't imagine existence without Mamoru, but she also couldn't live through it without _him._

She wished she could choose between the both them, but it seemed impossible. She reverted her eyes back to the ceiling and focused on the swinging moon decoration within arm reach.

The dream she had made her realize a number of things. If anything, it should've helped her make a decision. But now, with her logical side thrown out the window and her emotions taking full control, she realized she could never choose.

She extended her arm gently to the moon like pendulum as her fingertips brushed it, and she held it in the palm of her hand.

_'If only I could get the answer within my grasp as easy as that.'_

**((A/N))**

**Oh my gosh. It has been less than 3 months and I actually updated... Its a miracle! God really does exist! Anyway I would like to thank Sangoscourage for giving me some inspiration on what to do next! Oh and I fixed the Minako p.o.v line breaks. I usually put squiggly lines for her line break for won't show it, so it seems like Minako's p.o.v gets messed up with someone else's. I hope this makes it a bit easier for you guys! ^^**

**Vote on the poll please!**

**&**

**Review!**


	7. Pizza

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pizza Hut**

**Searching**

******

"This is _cannot _be pizza! Its a poorly chep copy of the original!"

_"Cheap_ Angie, it's pronounced _cheap."_

She snorted."I do not care! This-" She pointed her finger at the large pepperoni piece of pizza "-is not pizza! This is cheese gunk and splattered tomato thrown on mold bread!"

_"Moldy_."

"Exactly!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes at her obvious disgust to the American Pizza.

"The cheese is practically covered in chemicals! Why if _Nonna _ever found out about this, this...Cheese gunk! She would surely cry at the disgrace the Americans have shown to our food!"

Mamoru gave the disgruntled italian girl a look of humor and wariness. He picked up a different slice and carefully took a gooey bite out of it. Angelina's face seemed to wrinkle watching him eat the "cheese gunk".

"I don't taste anything wrong with it."

"Bah! There must be something wrong with your tongue! This piece of filth shames the home country!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes again, as Angelina began to poke at the pizza like it would come alive.

"I'm sorry Angie,-" She glared at him for the much hated nickname "-but there is nothing wrong with it."

She gave him a suspicious look before a steely glaze came over her honey eyes.

"Have you ever tasted Italian pizza?"

Mamoru regarded her with a wary glance. In the one week they've spent together, he deduced that she was one to act quickly and on impulse. And once she set her mind on something, nothing would budge her.

"Well... No. But-!"

"YOU HAVEN'T TRIED IT!?" Her face blazed with astonishment and fury.

"Not really! Japan isn't the place where you would find Italian pizza and-"

"Do you people live in a cave?! No wonder you think the American filth tastes good! We need to fix your tongue, and fast!"

Angelina's eyes blazed in determination as she yanked on Mamoru's arm, dragging him out of Pizza Hut.

"Angelina! Stop right now! Where are we going?!"

She kept the pace up, weaving skillfully around busy New Yorkers.

"We're going to the place where you will have you first _real _pizza!"

"And where exactly is that?"

She glanced back at him for a moment of a second before winking childishly and continuing to run off at full speed, dragging Mamoru with her.

**(())**

Minako could not believe her luck. The current sempai she had a crush on, invited her for a walk in the park, Rei had allowed her to borrow one of her mangas for once, and to top it all off, she stumbled on a major sale at the shoe store which happened to sell the shoes she wanted for so long at a 50% discount!

_'Things could not get any better than this!' _She thought with glee, Her new shoes pounding against the concrete sidewalk in a monotonous rhythm.

She was currently on her way to the Arcade, for old times sake. She wanted to go down memory lane for a bit.

"Minako-chan!"

She spun around on her heel to see Makoto running up to her.

"Mako-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would go the Arcade to see Unazaki-chan and Motoki-kun."

Minako raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "And...?"

Makoto blushed a bright red. "Andtheresanewsempaiwholikestospendtimethere."

"Okay, now breathe! And tell me slower!"

Makoto sighed, letting her burning cheeks turn back to their normal pasty color. "There's a new sempai who likes to spend time there."

"Oh I see!"

Makoto gave Minako a curious glance. "And why are you going to the Arcade Minako-chan?"

She gave Makoto an easy smile. "Just thought I would go down memory lane. You know, the good ol' days!"

Makoto gave a short laugh before the two of them walked together in a comfortable silence.

**__**

Usagi looked around warily before entering the Crown Arcade. Luna seemed rather upset about her current revelation. But isn't Luna supposed to be there to listen and not judge? She glided over the counter. Her crystalline eyes met with Motoki's. With the quick nod, Motoki finished up an order and took slow steps to where Usagi was sitting.

"Konichiwa Motoki-Onii-san."

"Konichiwa Usagi-_san_."

Usagi grimaced at his formality.

"I thought you would remain unbiased."

"It's rather hard to when the other side is your best friend."

"But I though I was your Nee-chan?"

"Sorry Usagi-san, but Mamoru has been my best friend since middle school. I'm pretty sure I've only met you three years ago."

"Well can you throw away your biased opinions for a few minutes and let me spill?"

Motoki raised an eyebrow. "Why not the girls?"

Usagi gave him a speculative glance. "Because I need somebody to talk to. They're just as biased as you, but they won't even give me a second glance."

Motoki shook his head. "Sorry Usagi-san, you're going to have to find someone else."

Usagi with sad eyes as her former "Onii-san" left her.

_'Was it really worth it?'_

******

Mamoru looked on in disbelief. Angelina and him have traveled the city for days, and during those few hours, he learned that there was not one section that remained uninhabited by the chaos the New Yorkers called their lives. So, he was rendered speechless when Angelina led him to a quiet street with barely any noise. He even saw a scholarly man reading a book on a bench!

"Mamo? What' s wrong?"

"Angie, how... how did you find this place?"

Angelina gave him a shrug. "I heard from this man, about this place which allows you to use their kitchen. I heard the street name, looked it up on a map and here we are!"

Mamoru shook his head and walked behind her marveling at being able to hear his footsteps.

Angelina took a glance around, before coming up to an ancient building that seem slightly unstable, and had beige paint peeling off the bricks.

"Okay! We're here! Are you ready for your first bite of actual pizza?"

Mamoru nodded dumbly before taking slow steps near the seemingly unstable building.

**(())**

Minako sighed in content as Makoto chatted with a sempai near the counter and she, sipping her favorite juice soda.

"This day is absolutely perfect!"

"Isn't it Minako-chan?"

Minako's heart sputtered and her head gave a sigh of sadness.

"Konichiwa Usagi-chan."

"Konichiwa Minako-chan."

Minako watched Usagi warily as she took her seat across for her.

"Minako-chan.... Can you love two people?"

Minako looked up in surprise. Usagi's crystalline eyes met her sky ones as she waited for her answer.

"You can love more than one person-" Usagi's eyes filled up with slight hope and sadness "-But it's supposedly to be in the context of family, friends, and empathy. I've never seen or heard of someone having a true romantic feeling for two people with one of them their soul mate."

Usagi's hopeful eyes vanished as well as the sadness, irrevocable depression replaced them as Usagi left the arcade with more to questions than answers.

Minako looked at the vacant seat her friend has just occupied.

_'What's going on in your head Usagi?'_

**((A/N))**

**I tried to make this stretch in apology for not updating when this was already typed out. But things are piling up on me, since I have major priorities to complete. Not to mention that every time I'm about to post this, I get kicked off the computer. So please bear with me, as I try to juggle everything around!**

**~Mimi~**


	8. Fickle Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Searching**

******

He watched in mezmeration, As they went deeper into the building, they found out that it seemed to be more modern than what it actually showed. He saw Angelina skip down the steps, giddy.

"My, it has been ages since I last made pizza!"

Mamoru granted her a wary glance as they stood in front of an iron door at the bottom of the steps.

"Angelina, I don't really think we shou-"

"Hello! Is anybody there!?" She cried out banging the iron door with her fist. "We've come to make pizza!"

The door opened a fraction of an inch, showing an elderly man. "Why miss, could you please stop banging the door."

Angelina gave a sheepish look. "Sorry, but I would like to use your kitchen to show this young to man here-" Here she pointed at an already embarased Mamoru "-how to make good pizza without the American chemicals on it."

The old man looked at her suspiciously. "Who told you about this place?"

Angelina gained a thoughtful pose. "I overheard someone talking about it, and I really would like to show him-" Here she pointed at Mamoru again "-true pizza."

The elderly man scratched his head. "I don't know miss...."

"Please! We'll be very quick and you can even have some!" she pleaded.

The elderly man sighed and opened the door.

__

Usagi stared at her alarm clock. _'Mamoru or him? Why does my heart make me suffer?'_

She continued to stare at it, almost as if willing it to make the descion for her.

_'Mamo-chan, I love you , I really do! But my fickle heart won't let me choose.'_

She rolled over and stared at the moonlight filtering into her room.

_'Event the moon seems to be disappointed in me.'_ she thought soberly before closing her eyes and drifting off into nothingness.

******

"This. Is. The. Best. Pizza. Ever." Mamoru muttered after taking the last bites of his pizza. The elderly man seemed to agree with him as patted his firm stomach and laughed.

Angelina laughed before finishing her slice. "See! I told you! No American knock-off could compare to the true taste of Italy!"

Mamoru and Angelina laughed before giving the elderly man who so generously let them use their kitchen, good bye, and off to go see more of the sights.

**((A/N))**

**Sorry it's short, but this will lead into a longer chapter, I promise!**

**Review**


	9. Decisions

**I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Searching**

**__**

Usagi stood up from her bed and quickly got dressed. She gave a quick glance around her room and waved her hand in front of Luna's face to make sure she was asleep. She quickly exited the window and ran out of the yard.

_'Minako-chan, I need your help as the senshi of Venus.'_

She spun around another corner, before eyeing the beige house where her salvation lived.

******

Mamoru and Angelina sat down on a wooden bench in central park.

"I guess you were right Ange."

She gave a mock glare before punching him on the shoulder.

"Ow! Why did you do that!?"

She smiled sweetly before leaning over to him. "I told you once, I tell you again, My name is Angelina! Not Ange!"

"Well, my name is Mamoru! Not Mamo?!"

They faux glared at each other before playfully arguing.

"I'll stop calling you Ange, when you stop calling me Mamo."

"Do you honestly blame me?! You're name is too hard to say!"

"What about yours? I'm japanese yet I can say it just fine!"

The two them argued more and more before Angelina's firm hold on the bench slipped and the two them crashed face to face.

**__**

Usagi waited a couple of minutes before knocking shyly on the wooden door, only to be confronted by Minako's mother.

"Oh, Usagi-chan! What a pleasant surprise, I haven't seen in you in awhile, and it is rather early."

"Gomen, Aino-san, but I came to see Minako-chan."

"I suppose you are, well, she's in her room. Make yourself at home Usagi-san. But please don't leave any chocolate wrappers on the floor." Minako's mother chided before retreating to the kitchen.

Usagi blushed, but then took a quick glance around the lower area of the house, before timidly closing the door behind her and taking quiet steps up the stairs.

She approached an oak door, with a paper saying "Minako's room! Stay out or else!" And knocked quietly before falling to the ground in gut wrenching pain.

******

_'It tastes like... __blueberries....'_ Mamoru dimly thought before coming aware to his surroundings, at the same time as Angelina, and coming apart. A slight pink dusting came over her cheeks before apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry! Mamo-ro! It was an accident!"

Mamoru raised his hand up to pacify her before giving her a quick hug.

"Let's just pretend that it never happened." He spoke steadily while his head was screaming as the prospect of it. Usagi abandoned him, left him for someone else, and Angelina was so nice and caring. Why should he be the one all alone why Usagi gets all the happiness?

Angelina shook her head, before looking at him. "If we pretend it never happened, it will only build up into something bigger and uncontrollable."

Mamoru gave her a puzzled glance. "What should we do then?"

Angelina gave him a reassuring smile. "Not forget, learn."

She gave him a hug before smiling once more. "I think we've spent enough time in America no?"

He gave her a blank look. "What exactly does that mean? I mean, surely we won't leave so soon?"

"The Earth is big and holds good and bad, and I think we should expierence it with the little time we have!" She laughed before pulling on his arm and running to the hotel.

"Where are we going though?!" He asked before expertly dodging a random New Yorker.

"I've always wanted to see Brazil..." She pondered before laughing and pulling him in the direction of the hotel.

He took a look at her smiling face before a smile come over his own.

__

Usagi curled into a ball, clutching her her locket as she felt the sensations of her insides being set on fire.

"Usagi-chan?! USAGI?!" Screamed Minako as she held her friend close.

_'Mamoru, what happened?! Are you in pain?! Did something horrible happen? MAMORU!?' _Usagi groped through her head desperately, trying to find their link, only to be blocked.

She took a deep breath before calling on the Ginzuishou to help cut off her link as well, only to find the pain still there. She took deep breaths and slowly sat up.

"Usagi?! Are you alright?!" Minako asked breathless.

"I'm fine Minako-chan thank you." She said breathless before quickly crawling into Minako's room and turning around to shut the door. She turned around to Minako and looked at her in the eye.

"Minako-chan, I need your help."

Minako eyed her suspiciously. "What kind of help?"

"I need to find Mamoru and him. I need to see them both."

Minako immediately went on red alert. "What do you want Mamoru for?! And why do you need them both?!"

"I need to know Minako-chan..." She said, tears glistening in her eyes.

"You need to know what?"

"Which one I truly love... Just for a minute, just for both of them to come see me." She said, pushing the tears back.

"Usagi-chan..... I... I don't know what you're...."

"Please help me Minako-chan, you're my last hope! I'm begging you!"

Minako gave a sad look at Usagi before sighing.

"Okay, but if this ends up hurting Mamoru-san in anyway, we stop immediately and you have to leave him alone, understand?"

Usagi nodded before launching herself into the waiting arms of her friend.

"Arigato Minako-chan! Arigato...."

**((A/N))**

**The point where I need your guy's descions is coming up, please vote on the poll or tell me in a review/PM for what you want the outcome to be. There's only a few chapters left!**

**The question is:**

**Do you want Usagi and Mamoru to be together at the end of Searching?**

**Please tell me because this is to end in what the majority wants!**

**Thanks!**


	10. Coming Back

**I don't own Sailor Moon**

**Searching**

**_______**

_She clutched the phone tighter in her hand, her breathing getting more labored as agony overtook all of her senses._

_"S-stop it!" She demanded harshly, hissing the words through her tightly clenched teeth._

_"No! You can't do that!" She cried out, tears filling up her eyes. "If you do.... I'll, I'll leave!"_

_She bit her lip as harsh words were directed at her from the other end of the phone._

_"You've pushed me long enough! I refuse to suffer this abuse!" She yelled. "You can go to Hell Josepi! I don't need you!" Angelina slammed the phone down, before running to her bedroom and throwing clothes into her suitcases._

_"If-if you can't treat me right, than I won't stay with you!" She sobbed, before running to the nearest airport._

____

Usagi closed her eyes and bit down on her lip.

_'5 years' _ She thought idly. '_It's been 5 years without Mamoru or him.'_

She opened her eyes and looked around the Arcade Fruit Parlor carefully. Minako was helping Usagi search for Mamoru, even though it seemed as if he disappeared off the face of the planet.

_'That wouldn't really surprise me though.' _She though with a lazy smile on her face.

She heard the ringing of bells, signalizing the entrance of new customer. She stared down at her juice, expecting Minako to plop down right beside her, only to meet the cool green of Motoki's eyes.

"Onii-san..." She whispered uncertainly. She hadn't seen Motoki ever since Minako and her decide to have their meetings upstairs of the Arcade area.

Motoki's green eyes showed little emotion at the once used nickname. He stared at Usagi's frost blues before closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"Please don't make me regret this Usagi-san. I'm only telling you as a warning." He sighed.

"Telling me what?" She asked softly averting her eyes down to her pink soda.

He sighed once more, and got up slowly. He walked around to her, noticing her entire body going ridged, before whispering into her ear.

"Mamoru come back Sunday."

******

Mamoru stared at the glittering lights of Paris, drinking in the sight for the last time. He turned around slightly to see Angelina doing the same.

"Can you believe it's been 5 years already?" She whispered, turning around to face him as well.

He nodded his head, fingering the bracelet that Angelina had made for him when they were in Moscow.

"It's been a good 5 years though hasn't it?" Mamoru said with a light smile.

Throughout those 5 years, Mamoru and Angelina traveled the world, from New York to Paris, drinking the sights, sometimes picking up souvenirs for friends at home and taking snapshots of each place.

"Are you saying this is the end of our amazing adventure?!" Angelina cried in mock shock.

"Of course not!" He yelled in mock outrage. "We still haven't battled any monsters yet!" He said in a jokingly tone. Though, silently thankful that no youmas had come to ruin his wonderful time abroad.

"I guess you are right Mamo." Angelina said with a happy grin.

"I'm always right Angie." He said with teasing smile.

She groaned. "5 years and you still can't say my name."

"Exactly my sentiments."

She shook her head. "We should get back to the hotel and pack if we're going to Tokyo."

Mamoru shook his and closed his eyes. _'Please, don't let there be any problems.'_ He silently begged, before stepping out of the restaurant and walking side-by-side with Angelina.

**(())**

Minako listened carefully to Usagi's ecstatic news. She smiled slightly and clutched her cellphone tightly.

_'When was the last time I talked to Mamoru?'_ She thought mischievously, looking through her contacts.

**((A/N))**

**Yes, feel free to kill me. I've finally thought up an ending for this little story, though some of you might hate me for it. I wanted to get this out as soon as possible so I didn't grammar/spell check it. The poll will close soon, I'm not sure when, but I know soon. So go vote!**

**~Mimi~**


	11. Here

**I don't own Sailor Moon**

**Searching**

******

Mamoru breathed in the scent of this old town, and gave a wary smile. He grabbed his suitcases, and patiently waited for Angelina to finish her bathroom break. He felt the silent vibrations of his phone ring, and silently took it out.

"Mamoru-san?" He stiffened at the voice, before relaxing slightly.

"Konichiwa Minako-san, how have you been these years?" A soft laugh was transmitted through the phone. "Nothing special, just making it through highschool."

He swallowed a lump in his throat. "How is Rei-san?"

"Rei-chan is doing fine, she works 24/7 at the temple, and Mako-chan and Ami-chan are in college somewhere."

He gave a small smile, thinking of his friends. "Thats wonderful, but what about....?" His throat closed up, and his hand gave small tremors.

"Usagi-chan," Minako said slowly. "Misses you, she knows you're in Japan."

Mamoru shut his eyes and clenched his hands. "I see. Thank you, I hope to see you soon Minako-san."

"Me too."

He disconnected the call just as Angelina wrapped her hand around his.

"Are you sure you're ready?" She said seriously.

"Everyone has to clean out their closets sometime." Mamoru replied softly, before hailing a cab.

**(())**

Minako fluttered around Usagi nervously, her eyes darting around every minute or so.

"Usagi-chan, are you sure you're ready?" Minako said said quickly.

"Minako-chan, I think I can do this, we all see our ex's sometime." Usagi replied, icy blue eyes scanning the parlor.

Minako sighed, and slurped up her green soda. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

******

Mamoru opened the door to his old apartment, grateful that Motoki had kept his promise on keeping it clean and modernized.

"This is where you lived?" Angelina said in disbelief. "I though it would be a bit more... empty."

Mamoru forced out a chuckle. Motoki had made the place a bit more livelier, and put pictures and extra furniture in places where it simply was air

"It was empty 5 years ago." Mamoru confessed.

Angelina nodded in understanding. "This friend of yours, Motoki, has kept it clean?"

He nodded his head.

"Then we should go thank him! What are you waiting for? Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and sped out of the apartment before stopping. "Where is Motoki anyway?"

Mamoru couldn't help but laugh.

__

Usagi slowly made her way over to the bar where Motoki sat. She had told Minako that she would go get a refill, only to see Motoki working at the bar, not Unazaki.

Usagi quickly ordered her drink and ran back to safety of her booth with Minako, after giving the excuse of going outside for fresh air, she quickly put on her silver coat and rushed out of the parlor.

She walked slowly, savoring the bitter cold winter air, before running into something.

"Gomen! Gomen!" She cried. as she rose her head up and met a pair of deep blue eyes.

**((A/N))**

**Cliff hanger! Yup, I'm being mean XP you wonderful people have the next chapter vote on the poll or PM me before it closes, So go vote! And happy Christmas Eve!**

**Reviews please!**

**~Mimi~**


	12. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

**Searching**

**__**

Usagi felt her insides turn to slush. Her head felt like it would explode at being in such close contact to her ex-lover. And how handsome he looked! She couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips.

He'd grown taller, almost 6 ft. His once neat hair was unruly and blacker than night. His eyes seemed to be an endless ocean, drowning her. He wore a neatly pressed dark blue shirt, which showed off a bit of his muscles, and loose jeans, just barely showing his toned legs. He seemed a bit more healthy, his tan made it seem like he was glowing. And then she realized, there was someone next to him!

It was a girl, Usagi felt a tidal wave of Jealously hit her. What was that girl doing with Mamo-chan? Did he find someone else? Ignoring her pestering feelings, Usagi slowly examined the girl.

She had back length black hair, and honey colored eyes. She, just as Mamoru, had a slight tan, making it seemed like she was glowing. She wore a trench coat, and a navy plated skirt, showing off her black and white stockings, and boots. She looked uncertainly at Usagi and sent reassuring glances at Mamoru.

Usagi felt Jealously come up her again. She felt as if she could strangle the girl for being too close to Mamoru. She opened her mouth to speak, but only felt the chilled presence of Mamoru and mystery girl passing by her without a word.

**(())**

Minako felt her jaw go slack at the sight of Mamoru.

"W-when did you get a tan?!" She squealed as she ran up to him and gave him her hand."

"When we went to Brazil." He admitted embarrassed.

"We?" She asked stupidly. Looking behind Mamoru to see a petite italian girl holding on to Mamoru's arm for dear life.

"Oh! That's right, Minako, Motokii, I want you to meet Angelina. We met in our first week in America." Mamoru said sheepishly, at forgetting to mention her.

Angelina awkwardly stepped out from behind Mamoru, and held her hands out for the both of them.

"I-it's n-nice t-t m-m-meet y-you. Mamo er Mamo-_kun _has t-told me m-m-much a-about you."

Minako and Motokii blinked at her. Her japanese was slurred, but she was foreigner, and she forgot to use suffixes.

_'But she seems okay.' _Minako thought silently. Before giving her hand out, Motokii mirroring her actions.

"It's nice to meet you Angelina-san. We hope you have a wonderful visit in Japan." She chirped happily.

"Yes, I'm sure you couldn't have picked a better a guide for it to." Motokii said, waving his hand off at Mamoru."

Angelina giggled a bit. "I hope we can be great friends."

Minako smiled. "Me too."

**((A/N))**

**Lately things have taken a turn for the worst, so Searching is going to be coming to an end soon, (I've got the poll results and I do know where it's going) There is only about, 5 chapters at most until the end, so keep reviewing please!**


	13. Envelope

**I don't own Sailor Moon**

**Written by: Mimi the Popo**

**Searching**

* * *

Josepi looked around his hotel room with a pleasing glance. He quickly rushed to the bathroom and checked his face for any outward appearances.

_'All's well.' _He thought with a smirk, his hollow green eyes turning red. _'I think it's time we payed a visit to Usagi...Or should I say Sailor Moon?'_

* * *

People stared at her for a bit, wondering watch could've shocked the young highschooler to her core, as Usagi seemed to be paralyzed to the sidewalk.

_'Mamo-chan.... And who...?' _She pondered, as people continued to gawk at her expression and motionless state.

"Usagi-san?" Came a delicate voice which so happen to snap Usagi out of her trance.

Usagi slowly turned, to see a little girl around the age of 5, holding a letter towards her.

"Usagi-san?" She demanded again, her voice impatient.

"Um yes?" Usagi said confused, kneeling down to the child's eye level.

The girl seemed to look at her, before nodding her head. "A man with pink hair and red eyes told me to give this to you."

Usagi felt her blood freeze for the second time that day. "W-with red eyes?"

The girl nodded firmly, pushing the letter into Usagi's hands before running off with a wave.

Usagi stared at the white envelope, with trembling fingers, she opened it gently and emitted a large gasp. The paper fluttered to the ground as she began to make a beeline towards Hikawa Shrine.

Two words we're printed neatly on the white sheet:

_Sailor Moon_

* * *

Angelina bit her lip, her fingers tapping on the granite counter of the drink stand as she helplessly tried to understand the conversation between Mamoru and Minako.

_'They're going too fast!' _She though panicked, as words flew over her head.

"Angelina is something wrong?" Mamoru asked as he picked up feelings of distress emitting from her.

Angelina glanced at her hands and wrung them at the hem of her shirt. "Could you please go a bit slower...? I'm having trouble keeping up." She winced at the thick accent that laced with her words.

Minako gave a bell pealing laugh. "Of course! I sorta forgot you we're sitting there." She admitted sheepishly, as Mamoru gave her a look of encouragement.

Angelina smiled shyly once more, as she finally looked up from her plated skirt. "Thanks." She said gratefully, before wincing again at the her accent.

* * *

Minako smiled happily at Mamoru, though feeling great embarrassment about mumbling of things of no importance while Mamoru could surely being do something else! But he simply smiled and gave in his own inputs. Minako was speechless!

_'What ever happened to recluse?' _She thought, as she took a glance at Angelina, her face a bit twisted as she seemed to be concentrating on them. Or more likely, what they were saying.

"Angelina is something wrong?" Mamoru asked gently, leaving Minako speechless once more.

"Could you please go a bit slower....? I'm having trouble keeping up." Angelina said with her thick accent. Minako felt it was somewhat adorable, but obviously Angelina thought otherwise according to her wince.

Minako gave a laugh to lighten the mood a bit. "Of course! I sorta forgot you we're sitting there." She said sheepishly to make the pressure lighten up around Angelina.

"Thanks." Angelina said a bit more relieved, but Minako still felt a bit of pity when she winced again at her accent.

_'I have to find Usagi.' _She thought a bit airily, as Mamoru began rambling on with Angelina.

"Sorry I have to cut this short, but I must make my leave." Minako said, with the air of theater performer.

"It was nice to see you again Minako-san. Maybe you'll stay longer next time." Mamoru said quietly.

"Maybe..." She murmured before running out of the shop.

**((A/N)**

**Sorry this came out late, my muse practically ran away from me ^^;**

**Reviews Please!**


	14. Fickle Part 2

**I don't own Sailor Moon**

**Mimi the Popo**

**Searching**

**

* * *

**

Sunlight slithered through the cherry tree branches, giving the stepping stones of Hikawa Shrine an ethereal glow.

Usagi took the stairs, 3 at time, while clutching the letter tight to her stomach. Her face unbelievably pale as she burst into Rei's room.

Silence greeted her as the rest of the inner senshi stared dumbfounded at their princess's unexpected arrival.

"He's knows." She whimpered, sinking to her knees. "He's know I'm Sailor moon."

* * *

Angelina stared down from the Parlor's large windows, watching the ant-like japanese people rush from place to place. Her honey brown eyes shifted uncomfortably as she seemed to imagine a head full of pink hair sauntering across the street.

_'No' _She thought firmly._'He's still in Italy, he can't possibly come to Japan...'_

_

* * *

_

Minako was furious.

Not even furious, livid! The inner senshi were babbling like chickens while Usagi seemed to be stuck in a fetal position.

And for what? A civilian knowing her identity? A simple incantation or even Luna's lesser powers could take care of that. The idea that her senshi were so scared over something so trivial!

"Quiet!" She roared, crystalline blue eyes daring one of them to oppose her as the entire room went silent.

"We are the sailor senshi," She hissed. "And yet we cower over something like this? Pull yourselves together!"

"Minako-chan," Usagi murmured. "This isn't just any civilian, it's Josepi..."

Silence reigned throughout the shrine.

"What?" Minako bellowed, quickly leaning down to her princess while clenching her fists until the knuckles turned a deathly white.

"It's Josepi Minako, he found out and... I'm not sure if I don't want him to know..."

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Oh, I'm so sorry I haven't update this in... well, forever and a day! But today I went to a book fair (Yup, I'm a nerd, and proud of it!) and talked with some other authors and got back on train! So, next chapter hopefully coming soon!**

**P.s Sorry it's short!**


	15. Youma

**I don't own Sailor Moon**

**Searching**

* * *

"What?" Minako breathed, as Usagi fidgeted with her fingers, looking anywhere but in her senshi's eyes.

"I-I'm not sure if I don't want his memories erased because I still..." Her voice grew quieter as each senshi stared at her with disbelief. "Have feelings for him..."

For what seemed to be an eternity, each respective senshi stared at their princess with blank expressions.

"Usagi-san," Ami began, before Luna burst through the doors, wine eyes widened with panic.

"Minna! Youma attack at Juuban shopping district."

"Youma attack? There haven't been any youma attacks for years!"

"Don't question it! Transform!"

Hikawa shrine was bathed in multicolor lights, as each warrior began to ready themselves for a new fight.

* * *

"Mamo-san?" Angelina began timidly, fingering the milkshake Motokii had given her while looking through the shopping store windows.

"Mmmmmmm?" Came the half-concious reply, as Mamoru walked a few feet ahead the now still Angelina.

"I think I lo-"

Continuing to walk ahead, Mamoru spared a glance at the watch on his wrist, before hearing a gurgling sound from behind.

"Angelina?" Mamoru swung around to see a giant youma claw porturding out of her chest.

* * *

Usagi's eyes widened at the once pristine sight of Juuban shopping district.

Shattered glass littered the the streets, with once valuable goods among them. People leaned against torn buildings with hallowed out eyes and bloody wounds. Smoke billowed from the raging fires that roared around the entire area, coating the air with toxins.

"Mercury, put out the fire! Mars, locate the youma, Jupiter take the wounded out of the area!" Venus commanded as eyes focused on the chaos around her.

"Sailor Moon, we need to- oh my God!"

Slowly turning her head, Usagi's eyes widened with shock as bile spilled from her lips, at the sight of a giant youma claw sticking out from the girl Mamoru was with earlier.

Looking past the horrified face of Mamoru, Usagi took in the sight of the 7 ft scaley dinasour-humanoid. It's scales a sickly shade of pink as its black claws oozed green slime, while it's eyes were hollow green with bits of dim red swirling through their depths.

She couldn't help but think the thing looked vaguely familiar, it wasn't until she had locked eyes with it that everything came crashing down.

"Josepi!"

* * *

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I usually want to get the new chapters out as fast as possible so only do a _very_ quick check and then post it, but when I do find the time I'll come back and fix it up.**

**2-3 chapters left!**

**~Mimi**


	16. Josepi

**I don't own Sailor Moon**

**Searching**

* * *

Time seemed to slow down for Mamoru, that fateful moment where he had turned around to find a giant youma claw sticking from his what he considered to be his best friend's chest.

He vaguely heard the sailor senshi's arrival, the commands Venus had hollered out, Moon's whisper of something that sounded like a name.

The pink dinasour-humaoid gave a rusty cackle at Moon's realization, as it retracted it's claws and pulled it's arm from Angelina's chest, hurling it's ooze at the senshi.

"Angelina?" Mamoru whispered, ignoring the battle around him. "Angie?"

Angelina gave a small laugh, accidently splattering blood on Mamoru's face in the process.

"Angelina!" He pleaded desperately, tears beginning to seep in his eyes. "Don't die on me! You hear me? Don't die!"

"M-Mamo," She whispered, ever so-slightly trembling. "I-I-I'm r-really sle-epy."

Mamoru's vision clouded with tears and panic, as he pressed his palm to her chest. Golden sparks flew out to the gaping wound, only to fizzle out when in contact with the green ooze.

"No!" He cried desperately, frantically attempting to stop the blood flow.

"M-mamo..."Angelina whispered as she struggled to place a hand on his arm. Her eyelids drooped as the last bit of warmth seeped from her body "I love you."

* * *

Venus dodged another barrage of slime as the youma let out a defeaning roar.

Silently summoning power to her fingertips, she blasted it to the youma's face, sending it back a few feet.

"Sailor Moon!" She cried as her princess stared in shock at the monster. Seemingly frozen to her spot.

The youma staggered to it's feet as it swiped a claw at Venus and blasted more ooze at the other senshi. Taking large, clumsy steps towards Sailor Moon, it picked her up like a rag doll and began thrashing her around.

"Usagi-chan!" Sailor Jupiter screeched, as the youma hurled another ooze ball at her, before turning its attention back to the rag-doll senshi.

Hollow green eyes danced in amusement, before throwing the shocked senshi into the pavement with force. Holding her down with one claw, it took it's other one and poised right above her heart, grinning as it began it's slow descend.

The youma never got to her heart, as a howl of utmost grief penetrated the air, following a figure ramming into the side of scaly youma and continually beating in the face of it.

Sailor Moon blinked slowly a few times before sitting up slowly as she watched Mamoru beat the youma to a bloody pulp. Tears and howls of name emanated as the shocked senshis could only stare.

Slowly crawling towards them, she gently pulled the sobbing Mamoru off while looking at their enemy.

For what seemed like an eternity, pink scales turned into rosy human flesh covered in bruises and blood as claws morphed back into hands and feet. Josepi coughed up blood from his recent beating as well as whiffs of black smoke that dissipated into the smoky atmosphere.

* * *

"Ang-Angelina..." Josepi coughed as he looked at the bloody body of his one-time childhood friend.

Slowly getting on his knees, whilst ignoring the empty stares around him, he began to crawl towards her, hacking up blood every few meters.

"Angelina," He murmured as he laid down beside her, coughing up more blood. "I'm sorry Angelina. I'm sorry I hurt you, I sorry I hurt anyone. Can you please forgive me?"

Eyelids growing heavier, Josepi fell unto the same endless sleep as the girl that laid beside him.

* * *

**Uh, don't kill me! Heh, I've had this written out a while ago and all, but wouldn't let me post it :/**


	17. Fin

_**This is the LAST chapter of Searching! I'd like to thank Sangoscourage for the advice and support on this story and all the other reviewers and readers who stuck with me throughout the end!**_

_**I do not own Sailor Moon**_

**_Searching_**

**_

* * *

_**

"What happened next papa?" A little girl with an unruly mop of black hair asked, her sky blue eyes inquiring.

King Endymion awoke from his daze at the voice of his little princess. Pushing the bangs from out of her face, he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the earth symbol tattooed on her forehead.

"Sailor Mercury figured it out." He murmured softly. "The bad entity known as Chaos had taken over Josepi, and then when he met Usagi Tsukino, Chaos slowly slipped into her mind, trying to keep her and Mamoru apart."

The little girl pursued her lips. "I don't get that part."

"Usagi was Sailor Moon, and Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen/ as long as they had each other they were invincible. Chaos knew that and proceeded to tear them apart by slowly forcing Usagi to fall in love with his host, Josepi."

The little girl paused for a moment. "So... Mamoru and Usagi made up?"

King Endymion chuckled at his daughter's innocence. "Yes, they made up and worked through the obstacles Chaos put them through."

"But what about Josepi and Angelina?"

King Endymion froze; his face becoming pale as his eyes fazed out.

"Papa?"

Tears began welling in his eyes as the dull ache in his heart began at the memories.

"Papa!"

"What? Oh, sorry love, I was thinking of something."

The little girl looked at her dad curiously. "So...What about Josepi and Angelina...?"

King Endymion shook his head slowly. "They're in a better place now. Where not even Chaos can take advantage of them..."

The little girl nodded her head and let out a sleepy yawn, causing her father to smile gently as he tucked the covers around her.

"Good night, Small Lady."

"Good night, Papa."

Dimming the lights in her room; King Endymion gently closed the doors as he came face to face with his wife.

"One day she'll know it was us..." Neo-Queen Serenity murmured softly as her husband wound his arms around her shoulders.

"And when that day comes, she'll hopefully understand." He murmured.

"Do you still miss her?" The young queen asked softly.

"Every second..." He murmured, wrapping his arms tighter.

"I'm sorry Mamo-chan, I'm so sorry. If I knew anything like that would've happen I would-"

Placing a chaste kiss on his babbling wife's mouth, he stared into her crystal eyes.

"I don't blame you for anything Usako, none of us knew. I can only hope that maybe one day, Angelina and Josepi will get their fair chance at life."

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded softly, leaning against her husband's chest while staring out the window. Where the moonlight illuminated two silver graves, with names of Josepi and Angelina inscribed with gold.

_Fin_

* * *

**Now before you all decided to kill me with pitch forks and torches; I'd like to say that not every story can have a totally perfect happy ending.**

**On a another note: I'm sorry if this chapter has any grammar/spelling mistakes in it; I hope to get them all when I comeback and revise the story in November. (Whether or not I should just completely make the revision separate from his one or not, I would like you to PM or review your suggestion to me please :) )**

**Thank you all so much for reading this story!**


End file.
